libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
HUD
What is a HUD A HUD(Heads Up Display) is your interface for interacting with your character on screen. In SS13 it gives you lots of imprortant information like whats in your hands, or how much health you have. The following is a breakdown of what those things are, and what they do. Inventory Numbers 1-16 are all inventory slots. These are places that hold items that you are wearing. If you find you cannot place an item into a slot, make sure that the slot is apropriate for the item you are trying to wear. You cant wear your shoes on your head... Not in this game anyway. 1. The Mask Slot This is where your mask goes to wear it on your face. A mask is a critical component of setting up internals. 2. The Hat Slot This is for anything you want to wear on your head; hats, helmets, and even paper all apply. 3. The Back Slot This is the space for anything you want to wear on your back. Backpacks are a common occupier but get creative, wear a stylish satchel, or even a shotgun. 4. The Suit Storage Slot This is the SUIT STORAGE SLOT, not to be confused with the SUIT SLOT. This space is only applicable for items when you are wearing armor. Dont be afraid to place a gun or important item here for easy access. 5. The Hat Storage Slot This is the HAT STORAGE SLOT, also not to be confused with the HAT SLOT. This space is only applicable for Tiny items when you are in fact wearing a hat. If you take off the hat, the item falls to the floor. 6. & 7. The Left and Right Hand Slots These two bad boys are your best friends in SS13, and consequently often the only things you can rely on. These two slots are for what you are holding in your hands. You interact by clicking on any item in your inventory or anything in range of your charcater, to interact your hands (or the item held there) with it. 8. The Suit Slot This is primarily an armor slot, get some armor, throw it on, have protection. 9. The Shoes Slot What are you? some kind of barbarian? Put your shoes on. This is where they go. Wearing shoes is important both for good hygene (have you see the stuff that goes on the floor) and for saftey. After all I wouldn't want you to step in any broken glass. 10. The Gloves Slot This slot is for items that will protect your hands. Grab some gloves throw them on, HANDS PROTECTED! (yay!) 11. The Ears Slot This slot is for those snazzy earmuffs you just found on that dead engineer. It is also for you radio (that green text... its the radio). 12. The Eyes Slot This is the protective eye slot. This is for glasses... and... glasses... There is a pretty wide variety including thermals, optical meson, perscription glasses, sunglasses... ect. Glasses are important we dont wanna see anyone slip and get a screwdriver to the eye... 13. The ID Slot This is your official Nanotransen Identification! Wear this at all times as it grants you all kinds of special job specific benefits, like door access! This slot requres you to be wearing a uniform, you dont want to pin it to your bare chest after all... 14. The Uniform Slot This is for clothes! It is certainly not hot enough to take your clothes off... So keep them on... I'm looking at you Nelly. Use this slot to wear the clothes you want to put on your body. Without clothes you have no pockets, or place to pin your ID! 15. The Belt Slot This slot is, for lack of better terminology, what you stick down the front of your pants... It can also be whats worn around your waist. 16. The Pocket Slots These are your pockets. They are for nicknacks you find on the floor you want quick access to. you must be wearing a uniform to have pockets. The Buttons and Displays Numbers 17-33 include several buttons and displays that give you special controls and information about your character. 17. Right and Left Hand Toggle This horrible little button is your toggle between your left and right hand. Use it to choose which hand you are interacting with. 18. Drop Item Pretty self explanitory, click it to drop the item in your current hand. 19. Throw Item Also pretty self explanitory, click this then click anywhere in view to throw the item in your active hand there. 20. Pulling This weird little button is both a display and a button, it tells you if you are pulling something, and if clicked, STOPS you pulling that thing. 21. Intent This is your toggle for how you are interacting with your fellow man. Help When you have help set, you will be able to trade places with those who also have the help intent instead of pushing them (or them pushing you). Help also allows you to help someone get off of the ground, or perform CPR (just be careful, if you have an item in your hand that has no helpful funcion the game will assume you meant to harm them) Disarm This intent is for trying to knock the items out of another's hands. It also has a chance to push them to the ground. Using this in combat is an advanced robust move, and a risky gamble that can win the battle, or get you dead. Harm This is for when you want to hurt your fellow man... you don't want to do that do you? I didn't think so. Anyway, this intent is telling the game you want to hurt who you are clicking on. (note: some items don't have hurtful functions and will assume you meant to help) Grab This is for putting your hands on your fellow man. Now grabbing is a sensative issue, I hope we are not going to need to have another sexual harrasment in the workplace meeting. This intent says you want to grab a person like an item. 22. Run/Walk This is a toggle of how fast you want to move. Be carefull running in the halls, it is a slipping hazard. 23. Resist Resist means... you want to resist. You can use this to try to get out of cuffs. ALSO, IF YOU CATCH FIRE, STOP DROP ROLL! Stop what you are doing, lay on the ground with the #24 and Spam resist to roll on the ground and put out the fire. 24. Stand/Lay This is a toggle of if you are laying down, or standing up. It could save your life one day. 25. Sleep/Wake A display and a toggle of if you are sleeping. 26. Hunger Display This shows you by color how hungry you are. Green = Good; Red or Purple = Bad 27. Health Display This is display of how close you are to being dead. again, Green = Good; Red or Purple = Bad 28. Body Temperature This shows you your internal body temperature, you wanna keep that little face smiling, if he isnt smiling you might be in trouble. Temperature kills. 29. AHHHHHHHHHHH TO HOT! Display This is a display for if you are currently taking fire damage, stand too close to a blaze or catch on fire and you will begin to cook. This is a heads up for that. 30. I Smell Toxin Display This display tells you if you smell the harmful poisonous gas Plasma in the air. Get internals or get out, plasma is both highly flamable and toxic to breathe. 31. Oxygen Display This shows you if you are currenly breathing. If you aren't this will tell you. Common problems are internals being empty and their being no air in the room. 32. Internals Display This tells you if you have hooked up internals properly. If so there will be a green box around it. Remember internals don't last forever. Don't forget about it and suffocate. 33. Body Target Interface This is a handy little interface for telling the game what part of the body you are trying to interact with on the target you are clicking. Experiment with it.